The Act
by Anzu2
Summary: Sequel to "The Talk": Pregnancy, Bitter rivalry, Murder. As Kouga and Inuyasha continue to fight for Kagome, Rin and Sango endure the pains of morning sickness! And it'll only get worse...SessRin, InuKag, MirSan
1. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: Wow...I don't own have sworn I did...hmm...

Me: Welcome all to the sequel to 'The Talk', 'The Act'!

Sabbi: We would like to thank all of our patient reviewers for not killing us while we were away on vacations ;

Corey: yup! I got to see my squirrelly minions!

Me: For all my new readers who haven't read "The Talk" yet, it doesn't –really- matter, it's just some of the parts might not make sense; but I put more plots than one in this story...

Sabbi: Yeah, you'll see a lot more of Inuyasha and gumi than before.

Corey: and for all those new readers, I'm a girl. MOO!!

Me: -sweatdrop- Anywho, here's the first chapter!

======================

The western lands stretched out for miles. Vast scenery covered with trees and meadows, lakes and swamps. Through the meadows and forests a large, castle stood tall and strong. It was made of a very expensive material called 'bricks', which proved to be excellent protection. Its tall gray walls could be spotted long distances away. The castle grounds themselves were 2 acres from every angle of the castle. But something about this castle made every homo-sapien avoid this land of luxury. Maybe it was because the castle made an impression of great power; maybe it was because they feared of the creatures guarding the castle.

Maybe because it stank of demon aura.

An aroma of roses wafted up from a garden just below one of the many windows of the huge castle. It brought forth the Lady of the Western Lands.

It brought forth Rin.

Rin opened the stained-glass window and stared at the lands that surrounded them. Her outfit differed from the last one she had, the green one which Kagome had given her two years ago, and now she wore something her lord himself had have handmade. It was a new type of kimono, its lacy white skirt just above her knees, the low-cut top hemmed with a bright gold fabric. A large, shimmering gold ribbon wrapped around her waist, and produced a bow at her back, ends trailing down to her ankles. Large kimono sleeves that were also hemmed with gold. She absolutely loved the dress, and upon arrival, permitted herself to kiss her lord right on the cheek in front of the staff. But he was not only her Lord; he was something much, much more.

Rin leaned out the window and looked down at the grounds below her. Servants bustled and scurried, gardeners attending the flowers, maids washing clothes in the lake.

Wind rushed through the window, making Rin shiver slightly. Autumn was approaching swiftly, and soon the trees would begin to change to the colors of a lasting sunset. Rin retreated to inside her room. It was the room she'd had all her life, the same elegant furnishing, the same silver drapes. It was in this room that she'd first _really_ loved Sesshomaru, when she found out what it truly was to be the Lady of the Western Lands. It was in this room where Rin suddenly felt sick. Her last meal rushed through her throat and spilled out on the floor. A sudden wave of dizziness rushed through the young woman's head, and soon Rin felt the coolness of the floor.

--------------

"Umm...Kagome?" asked Sango hesitantly. The two women were alone today. Miroku went out to deal with a young woman in distress along with Inuyasha (whose soul purpose in being there was to watch the monk), and Shippo was playing with Kirara. It was the perfect opportunity for Sango to talk to Kagome. The miko turned towards her friend.

"What's up Sango?" Kagome responded smiling.

"You know that monthly bleeding thing we get?" Sango asked embarrassed at the subject of the conversation.

"Hai Sango, what about it?"

"Well..." Sango shifted her weight uneasily, "What happens if you don't get it?"

"Well, it could mean a couple of things." Kagome replied to the nervous demon slayer, "It could just mean that you're very stressed about something, or you could just be skipping months, but mostly it's because you're pregnant."

Sango's face flew to some emotion Kagome could not decipher. Puzzled, the miko mistook the emotion for curiosity, but it was really terror that clung to Sango's features.

"Oh." Sango said recovering from shock, "And...umm...how can you tell that you're pregnant?"

"Hmm..." Kagome looked up to the sky as if asking it for answers, "First you can get something called 'morning sickness'. I think it's in your first month of pregnancy."

Sango made a slight whimper sound and Kagome continued.

"I'm not really sure what else there can be, the obvious being that your appetite increases and your stomach gets larger, but other than that I'm not sure." Kagome's eyes rested on Sango, "I can look it up if you want."

But there was no response from Sango. Her eyes had glazed over, her whole body remained stiff.

Kagome began to worry when Sango didn't appear to be breathing, "Sango, are you okay?"

Sango suddenly came back to life, though her eyes remained distant.

"Hai, hai Kagome. I just....need to lie down...I'm...not feeling very good..."

"Okay Sango, you rest." Kagome laid back on the grass, resuming her gazing at the clouds. 'Sango couldn't be pregnant. It's probably just nerves. I mean, just look at all this stress, fighting Naraku and trying to regain Kohaku's conscious self.' thought Kagome as her eyelids began to droop, 'Besides, who would she be pregnant with? Miroku?' Kagome chuckled to herself at the thought, 'No, no. She does like him, but she wouldn't go _that_ far...would she?' and with that last thought, Kagome drifted out to sleep.

-----------------

'Fuck!' thought Sesshomaru as he stood beside Rin's futon, 'I knew I shouldn't of carried it that far! Now she's pupped! I can smell it all over her! Shit...'

Although Sesshomaru's mind was troubled, his face showed no expression as he knelt beside Rin. She was now eighteen, almost fully mature. Her dark hair framed her face as it reached her waist; she had abandoned the side ponytail and kept her hair either down or up. But although her body had matured, her mind remained almost as innocent as it had been when she had first entered his life.

Rin's eyes flicked open.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she said with weak enthusiasm. Her face lit up once she had seen her Lords face, her love's solemn expression.

"Rin..." he replied, "How are you feeling?" His voice made the slightest hint of concern.

"Rin's sick. Rin's tummy hurts really bad. Is Rin going to die?"

Sesshomaru made an aggravated sigh in his mind. It seemed that whenever Rin knew there was something wrong with herself, she presumed she was going to die.

"No Rin," Sesshomaru forced a monotone of patience as he got directly to the point, "You're just experiencing the first signs of pregnancy."

"Oh" replied Rin, "What's Preeg-nacy?"

--------------

Kagome awoke to the slight prodding in her side. Shippo poked her gently trying to wake her up. Kagome opened her eyes to the teenage Shippo.

"Umm...Kagome?" he asked in a whisper.

Kagome yawned, "Yes Shippo?"

"Umm...I think you should wake up and get to Inuyasha." the teen kitsune back up and the miko lifted her body up to sit properly.

"Why Shippo? What's wrong?"

"Well...it seems the Kouga's come back again, and it doesn't look like even you will be able to stop this fight!"

Kagome was instantly awake and was suddenly aware of the low trembling of the ground beneath her.

"Oh no..." muttered Kagome as she raced towards the two angry youkai, Shippo following behind, "What are they fighting about this time?"

Shippo shook his head sadly as he ran, "You as usual. Except this time they're growling about how you're about twenty years old and still haven't had a mate." He looked at her curiously, "How come you've never had one? How old do you have to be in your time?"

Kagome began to breathe heavily, "Actually, my age now is fine."

"Then how come you and Inuyasha aren't mates?"

"Shippo!"

"What? It's so obvious you love him and he loves you! It's been about 6 years! What are you waiting for?"

Kagome didn't answer him.

==============================

Sabbi: O.o...shortness...

Me: Well, all of my first chapters are short...Plus, I'm sure you guys didn't want to wait any longer anyways, The sacrifice for posting faster means shorter chapters. Review and tell me what you prefer: Faster updates with shorter chapters or Slower updates with lengthy chapters. It's your choice! .

Corey: She does this so she can maintain the momentum of the story and update increasingly quicker for all of her readers.

Me & Sabbi: -stare-

Corey: w00t! -

Me: Well, My updates will be a bit slower now that summer's coming to an end, not to mention fieldhockey season up and running...I actually had a practice this morning...oh, and my birthday was on Sunday! - mehehe! Oh, and for a 'story status' check out my profile! I try to keep it as updated as possible!

Corey: FUDGE MONKEYS!!

Sabbi: or for those who have no clue what that means in Corey-language, REVIEW!


	2. Bitter Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but this chapter's full of blood; Rivals and rivals, love to love, this is the crapest disclaimer I've ever thought of!

Me: Hey readers! I absolutely love this chapter! This is probably my pride and joy of all the chapter's I've ever written!

Sabbi: Yeah, she was so inspired, listening to Evanecsence music ...thus, this chapter's somewhat morbid.

Corey: She dedicated a whole three days to write this chappy-tour!

Me: Yup, and It's about six pages long...and it looks like three! GRR!!!

Sabbi: Well, we hope you enjoy it as much as she did writing it!

-This chapter is dedicated to my friend Maggie, or any girl out there whose had guy troubles this week, or whose torn between a right and wrong choice-

* * *

Love should never be taken lightly. The formations of love, the confession of love, even the making of love. It brings out the best and the worst in a person. But for bitter rivals, it brings forth pain, bloodshed and tears. All for the one person you love; all for the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. But when there are two people who want the same warm touch, the same company, the same love of a person, a fight is all but unnatural. But who will win the outcome? Only the ones whose love is strongest will prevail.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome entering the field. Tears flowed down her face in an effortless waterfall. Shippo strayed behind trying to avoid eye contact of the two youkais.

Kouga and Inuyasha turned to the sound of her voice. Inuyasha's snowy white mane now dripped with blood. The horrible red liquid dripped from his overgrown bared fangs, and his eyes swirled with rage. But the hanyou didn't seem to notice as he started growling and snarling to Kouga.

Kouga in turn, growled back. Kouga himself wasn't in full condition. Blood dripped from his claws, forehead, and left arm. His sharp fangs were also bared at his opponent as they continued to growl at each other.

"Kouga-kun, Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, "Please, please just stop this! I'm not something you two should fight over! I don't want either of you to die! Please!"

Inuyasha spit blood from his mouth, his gaze, a mixture of his calm honey eyes and the crimson red and blue of his demonic form, eyed Kagome wearily.

"Kagome..." He sighed, "This is the only way. It can't be any other and you know it."

Kagome sobbed as she turned to Kouga.

"Kouga-kun, please," her eyes pleaded with his, "Please just stop this useless bickering!"

"Useless?" he demanded, and Kagome made a sharp intake of breath. He never acted so rough with her before. His tone was that of someone determined and angry, "This fight is to decide whom you belong to. With Naraku evil as ever, and you of age, there must be a male in your life; such is the law of our kind. Inu-koro has had enough time with you, and I'm tired of awaiting your return to my den. So either you decide, or we do."

Kagome shook her head, her hands balled into fists, "This is so stupid! I don't want to decide! I shouldn't have to! Stop this right now!"

Shippo stood hidden behind a tree. An intruder on a tragic love brawl. He watched as Inuyasha and Kouga continued to snarl and bark at each other. To Kagome their canine bickering might be incomprehensible, but to him, he could understand every word.

"Do you see what you made her do baka o-kami! She's crying because of you!" snarled Inuyasha.

"She'll have to get use to crying after I slaughter your canine ass!"

"Not if I carnage your body first!"

Kagome fell to her knees, defeated. It was useless as Shippo said. They were ignoring her...was there no way to stop this?

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a cold voice. His voice seemed to put a calm to the two rivals. In all of their fighting, they failed to notice another presence...

Sesshomaru.

The demon lord scanned the situation. His brother seemed to finally want to mate the miko, which meant his rival had to go. But this fight would have to be paused, he needed her.

"Brother, I wish for the miko to help assist Rin. It seems a certain complication has occurred, and I am in need of her assistance."

"Sesshomaru, your timing sucks!" snarled Inuyasha, "I'm in the middle of something, and I can't have you taking her away!"

"Listen little brother," Sesshomaru lowered his voice to a murderous tone, "You can pause this fight for an hour or two. It is extremely imperative that she come with me to see Rin."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"Well, its clear the miko doesn't want to see you fight anyway," he motioned to the girl who was drying her eyes with the back of her hand, "Why not spare your mate the misery of watching your deaths, when you can let her decide?"

Kagome looked desperately from Inuyasha to Kouga. Decide? It was no decision. But how can she say it now when she hasn't been able to say it for 5 years? But it was either she stop the fight, or they do; and the latter sure wasn't looking very promising.

Kagome looked down at the ground as she mumbled her decision.

--------------

Sango looked up at the beautiful afternoon sky. Her hair danced with the gentle breeze, making it shimmer in the sparkling sunlight as she lay on the cool grass beneath her. She gently put a hand to her abdomen. Her stomach was settling again, and she was enjoying the perks of seclusion.

Or, she thought she was.

A gentle caressing brought her out of her dream-like state as her hand instinctively collided with a face. She turned towards the culprit, who was rubbing his hand along his face now, instead of her bottom. He sat down next to her.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, humor dancing in his eyes.

She looked at him playfully annoyed, "Who else would have the nerve to try to make a move on me?"

"I see." said Miroku sliding himself closer to the demon slayer, "Not to mention, who has the audacity to seduce a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned over and kissed her lower neck as she whispered in his ear.

"What if Kagome and Inuyasha come back?"

"They won't for a while," he whispered back as he eased her back onto the ground, "They have matters to attend to."

"Oh." was her only response as he kissed her on the lips.

'_Well_,' thought Sango as she started undoing the monk's robe, '_If I'm not pregnant now, I'm sure going to be after this._'

-------------

"Inuyasha..." she murmured, "I...choose....Inuyasha."

Her voice had been low, but their youkai ear's caught her sentence.

Kouga's face fell as he whipped the blood out of his eyes, "What?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kagome lift her tear-stained eyes, "I love Inuyasha, I'm sorry Kouga-kun!"

The corner of Kouga's mouth twitched, his voice so sad, "Are you sure Kagome, that's what you want?"

She gave a silent nod. Inuyasha stood frozen as he hid his eyes behind his white bangs.

Kouga turned to leave; his tail sagged behind him as he slowly made his way out of the clearing. But as the wind turned so did he as he looked Kagome in the eye. His blue eyes showed his hurt, his feeling of betrayal. And when he spoke, he spoke with a promise.

"I am not one to give up so easily." His eyes narrowed, "I will not give up, not until my body lay dead on the ground. I'll leave you to him my Kagome, until I am ready to make a final battle. If the bastard does anything, and I mean anything Kagome, that causes you suffering or tears, come to me. I will always love you."

The wolf prince left with a deadly silence ringing about the clearing. Kagome's crying occasionally ripped through the quiet, but it was Sesshomaru who put a halt to the soundlessness.

"With that settled," he said couching down next to Kagome. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Kagome, would you be willing to help Rin in her time of need, even with the current circumstances?"

Kagome looked up at the demon lord, her tears subsiding. His years with Rin had defiantly brought him out-of-character, but she was beginning to like this new side of Sesshomaru as he helped her up and asked her to follow him.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" She called back to the hanyou, who hadn't moved, "I'm going to help out Rin, I'll be back soon, okay?"

The white haired demon simply nodded his head.

'_What's wrong with him?_' thought Kagome as she saddled herself onto Ah and Un, '_He's being so quiet...and I just admitted I loved him too..._'

But it was too late for her to notice. With her already heading towards Sesshomaru's castle, and Sango and Miroku off in a world of their own, it was too late for anyone to stop him.

Shippo came out of the clearing, concerned of his friend's predicament.

"Inuyasha...?" he cautioned as he stepped closer to the hanyou. The boy looked under the white bangs that hid the golden orbs of his eyes, and immediately jumped back.

They were no longer golden. They were red and blue. Inuyasha's head suddenly looked up in the direction of Kouga's cave. A murderous laugh could be heard creeping through his clenched fangs.

"Won't give up until he's laid dead on the ground?" seethed the enraged demon, "Well, I can help him with that. Maybe if he asks nicely I won't tear him limb by limb."

"Inuyasha, w-what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha smelt the air and turned towards the kitsune.

"Why Shippo," he mocked, "What thinks I'm going to do anything?"

Shippo ran.

"The moonlight will be dipped in blood tonight." howled the demonic Inuyasha into the night air, "And Kagome will be mine!"

* * *

Me: Okay, to explain a few things, the whole "Inuyasha can't talk when he's a demon" thing will be explain next chapter, and I know Sesshomaru was a tiny bit OOC, but imagine living with Rin for 2 years...how can you not have some sort of kindness? And I know I kinda portrayed Kagome to be somewhat of a woos, but I seriously don't think any girl can handle a situation like that without some sort of tears. 

Sabbi:...and it was short...

Me: and it was short...hey! That's not fair -- I really did work harder...but be proud of me, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written! Around 1600 words....

Corey: la la la...

Me: oh, and I'm not posting again 'til I get 'bout 20 reviews, sorry folks, but in my opinion a good fanfic is about 10 reviews a chapter, and anything beyond that is an extremely good fic. So not posting 'til 20 reviews.

Sabbi: And she's also sorry that there was no 'real' dedication to Rin and Sesshomaru, but we warned you about that in the first chapter. She just needed to get this chapter out, and then she'll head back to Rin and Sesshy.

Corey: FUDGE MONKEYS!


	3. Snaps and Tears

Disclaimer: ....do I really need to say it? –cough- I don't own Inuyasha –cough-

Me: Thankyou for reviewing! I gotz 20! W00t! and to answer some questions, no I do NOT have anything written before hand, I finish a chapter, and wait a few days for comments, then I start writing again. I sacrifice my social life for fics!

Sabbi: Since when do you have a social life?

Me:...That's not funny....

Corey: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me:...-sweatdrop- anywho, I would have had this chapter out a few days ago if it weren't for a certain computer that likes to SHUTDOWN WITHOUT LETTING ME SAVE FIRST! So I had the whole thing written in a day, and then my computer ate it, and I had to restart.... I hate that...

Sabbi: and Anzu's keeping her promise, this chap's mostly about Rin/Sess. And though she used more Japanese than normal, she left translations at the bottom.

Me: And btw, i have to use a new format 'cause ffn doesn't allow my 'make-shift paragraph spacers' so don't mind me. now enough with announcements, on with the fic!

* * *

The Act 

Chapter 3: Snaps and Tears

By Anzu2

* * *

What life is there without the showing of love? How can there be a relationship without any sort of comforting gesture? How can a woman go on with a man who never shows many romantic displays of affection...who hardly ever smiles? And now, with a part of the man she loves within her, will he smile for her? Will demonic demeanors be put aside to show a mate that he cares? We'll see....we'll see...

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly peered open. Her sight adjusted to the bright sunlight gleaming through her large window. She noticed a woman next to her, dipping a cloth into some sort of liquid, and after wringing it dry going to place it on her head. Could it be? She hadn't seen her in months! As Rin's eyes began to focus, she knew she was correct.

"Kagome-sama?" asked Rin quietly as the cloth on her forehead cooled her.

"Hai, Hai Rin-chan, diajobu?" asked Kagome as her expression changed.

'_I can't show her that I'm upset, it would only get her sad and asking questions, and right now I need to take care of her...'_

Rin sat up, the cloth falling from her head and onto her lap.

"Rin's happy to see you Kagome-sama." Rin's eyes began to water as her smile showed she was genuinely happy. Tears began to fall from the Rin's eyes as she hugged her only true female friend.

"Shh..." calmed Kagome as she hugged her back gently letting her cry.

Rin looked back up at Kagome water from her eyes beginning to recede.

"Kagome-sama, what's going on? Rin does not understand...why is Rin sick? Why is everyone congratulating Rin? What is pree-gna-cie? Why does Sesshomaru-sama look so sad when he looks at Rin?" At the thought of her lord, Rin buried her head into Kagome, "Please, will someone tell Rin what's going on?"

Kagome gently lifted Rin's chin with her hand.

"Rin...you should have known this long before now. "Pregnancy" is when a woman holds within her a child, made when a woman and man umm... 'mate'. Pregnancy is about an eight month experience, and it's supposed to be a joyous occasion." Kagome thumbed off the tears falling on the slant of the young girl's face, "Though it's not normally so pleasant for the female."

Rin's eyes widened, "So Rin has another human inside her?"

Kagome nodded, but much to her dismay, Rin look absolutely terrified.

"How can this happen to Rin?! How can that happen?! How can another thing be inside Rin?!"

Kagome tried to comfort her, "It's suppose to be a good thing! You're going to have a baby with Sesshomaru!"

"Then why won't he look at Rin?!" she snapped, "He's been ignoring Rin since she was sick! Why, why, WHY?!"

Kagome couldn't answer for the demon lord as Rin broke into hysterics.

"How can he do this to Rin?! What's going to happen to Rin during 'Pree-gna-cie?' Will it hurt? Will Sesshomaru-sama be there for Rin? Rin is so confused!"

Kagome held the trembling girl, and attempted to calm her once again.

"Rin..." She began softly, "Rin, listen. Sesshomaru loves you, otherwise he would have never made you his mate, and youkai never abandon their chosen loved ones. He's probably just in shock"

Rin sobs grew lighter and Kagome pursued the subject.

"As for pregnancy, the worst that'll happen is you'll get mood swings and your appetite will grow; not to mention, your stomach will grow as the baby does."

"And...that's it?"

"Yup, until the baby comes." Kagome gave a thoughtful sigh, '_I'll leave that part 'til later._'

"Domo-Arigato Kagome-sama!"

"Rin, you can call me Kagome-san if you wish; we've known each too long to use formalities."

Rin's smile brightened up the room as she got one in return.

"Arigato, Kagome-san."

* * *

'_So that's what's wrong...._' 

The demon lord retrieved himself from the door as their chatter became the annoying girl-talk males are never too fond of. His mind grew troubled as he thought of his behavior to Rin.

'_I haven't been neglecting her! I've just been...busy..._' But no matter how much the inu youkai tried, he could not come up with a good enough excuse.

'_Damn..._'

* * *

"MIROKU! I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT IF YOU GROPE ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL DESTROY YOU BEFORE THE WINDTUNNEL DOES!" 

Miroku retaliated back from the fuming female, shrinking down from her rage. She's never acted this hostile before...especially when they are alone.

"Sango...what brought this on?"

Sango took in a deep breath trying to soothe her own anger, but at the same time, her thoughts were as confused as Miroku.

'_Why am I acting like this? I feel so angry...he always does this...and normally I allow it when we're alone...but what's wrong with me?_'

"Gomen nasi Miroku....gomen nasi..."

Miroku cautiously sat next to the fuming beauty and gently place an arm around her.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have groped you in the first place."

Sango remained silent and lightly leaned against the monk.

"Sango?"

"Hai Miroku..."

"This isn't about the other night....right?"

"Iie...it's just..."

"Hai koibito?"

Sango gave him a hard glance at his addressing to her, but continued.

"What would you do if...anou..."

"If what?"

"I was pregnant?"

* * *

A deep voice from the doorway to Rin's room abruptly stopped the two women's conversation. 

"Rin?"

The two of the females adjusted their gazes to greet Sesshomaru who stood rigid.

"Kagome-sama, if you would care to step out so I may talk to Rin?"

Kagome got up slowly, and with a backward glace towards Rin, she left the room and shut the door, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, slowly making his way towards Rin.

It was then that Rin did the only thing normal for a pregnant woman whose been neglected by her mate and kept in the dark about pregnancy would do.

She snapped.

"Don't you 'Rin' Rin Sesshomaru-sama! How could you not tell Rin what preg-nan-cy was?! And you've been avoiding Rin like something was wrong Rin! If what Kagome-san says is true, then you should be HAPPY for Rin! But you never smile! Never showing Rin that you even care that Rin has Sesshomaru's...anou... child or whatever it's called! Rin's had enough!"

Rin turned her back towards a frozen demon lord.

'_Where the hell did all this anger come from? She's NEVER spoken to me like that! How dare she...here I am trying to make amends and she snaps! Crazy mate...what do I say?'_

"Moshi wake arimasen...all I can say is I'm sorry."

Rin turned to face her lord, when something shocked her.

He actually _looked_ sorry. That, and he apologized. (A/n: something he hardly EVER does folks. Shows how much he really loves her.)

"Gomen...Sesshy."

Sesshomaru involuntarily twitched at the nickname. Rin rushed up towards her only love as he held her in his arms.

"Must you call me 'Sesshy'?"

"Hai." She answered before leaning up to kiss him.

The inu youkai deepen the kiss, pulling her closer, only breaking to say one word.

"Aishiteru"

* * *

Kagome walked away from the door once the shock was over. 

'_Sesshomaru?! Being _nice'

It was getting to be too much to listen to, and once she heard the shuffling of clothes, she decided to take her leave.

'_I wish me and Inuyasha were like that...he would say something wrong and admit he's sorry...then makeup for it...ha! Like _that_ would ever happen...' _Kagome made her way down the carpeted hallway until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kami! I forgot about Inuyasha!" She rushed down the hallway before she stopped again.

'_But...when I told him I loved him...he hardly reacted at all...'_

Kagome fell to her knees defeated, _'Maybe he doesn't love me after all...poor Kouga...'_

Lifting herself off the ground she continued along the hallway until she found an exit to the courtyards.

'_Maybe a walk is what I need...'_

Kagome looked up at the sky. Night time had come, making the stars glitter in delight. Her breath made a fog as she breathed in the cold autumn air. The wrapped her arms close to her chest trying to keep warm. The guards around the castle eyed her up and down. Ignoring them, she made her way to a rose garden. She leaned down and carefully lifted a moonlit red rose. The sweet perfume of the flower wafted into the air and Kagome was enjoying the solitude when a loud cry ripped through the peaceful silence.

"You can't come in here! This is the Great Lord Sesshomaru's castle, and if you value your lives, you'll leave immediately!"

"We need to see sister! Umm, Kagome-sama! Immediately! It's extremely important!"

"Kagome-sama is a guest of the Great Lord Sesshomaru! She is not to be perturbed during her stay!"

"But if we don't hurry, Kouga will die!"

'_Is that...Ginta!?'_

Kagome rushed to where the yells were heard and soon spotted Ginta and Hakkaku arguing with the guard of one of the entrances.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!"

The two wolf youkai looked past the guard to see the miko running towards them.

"Hurry sister! Inuyasha's gone mad!"

'_Mad?'_ "I'll see if I can help!"

The guard stood in her way as she tried to brush past him.

"Kagome-sama, I'm sorry, but we have strict orders not to let you off the premises, now if you'll just mo-"

But the guard didn't get the chance to finish his order as both Ginta and Hakkaku hit him on the head.

"We go now sister! Inuyasha has become a pure youkai! Who knows if Kouga's able to restrain himself from killing Inuyasha or vise versa!"

Kagome uttered no word as she ran as fast as she could through the thickening woods.

'_Inuyasha....why must you do this to me?! Why are you transformed?! Why didn't you answer me when I said 'I love you'?!' _

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: Do you like the format? Was it LONG enough for you? Tell me please! 

Sabbi: ok, translation time!

Hai = Yes (most of you know that regardless)

Youkai = demon (you probably knew that to)

Diajobu = Are you okay/ I'm okay

Domo-Arigato = Thankyou very much

Gomen/Gomen-nasi = Sorry

Koibito = Lover

Anou = "umm"

Moshi wake arimasen = "I have no excuse for myself"

Aishiteru = "I love you"

Me: if I forgot any, tell me. Anywho, my posts will not be as quick as they were...

Sabbi: QUICK?! YOU CALL THAT QUICK?!

Me: Well, now I have an actual 'schedule'. I have school from 6:40am-2:00pm then I have fieldhockey 2:10pm-5:30pm not to mention shower when I get home, eat, go out somewhere, then –maybe- I'll be able to write fics. Maybe on the weekends...unless I have a game...which limits writing to Sundays.

Corey: told you, you have no social life!

Me: shutup...oh, and the origin of the word 'Fudgemonkey' for me comes from the many times I say 'f-ck' so I have to watch my language. So an average happening goes some like, "OH FU-UDGEMONKEYS!"

So, that's my origin, but in my fic's case, I say it for reviewing, just because I find the word funny.

Corey: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	4. Forgive not Forget

Disclaimer: I do not -cough- fieldhockey -cough- own -cough- fieldhockey -cough-Inuyasha -cough- fieldhockey -cough-.

Me: omg! It's amazing! I'm updating!

Sabbi: Well, you better after me, Abby, and Corey went in the rain to see you play a fieldhockey game.

Me: yeah, thanks

Corey: but it didn't help that you guys lost...badly...

Me: well, look at it this way, losing is the only reason I'm updating!

Sabbi: poor Anzu, you had a game in the rain and slipped in the mud.

Me: ...shutup... anywho, be content with this chapter. This story's going to be longer than 'The Talk' in case you couldn't tell, so hold onto your seats.

Corey: w00t! And today you'll find out if Inuyasha kills Kouga...or not...

Sabbi: what are the chances Kouga lives while listening to Evanescence?

Corey: zero.

Me: hey you two, shut up! Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

The Act 

Chapter 4: Forgive not Forget

By Anzu2

* * *

"Miroku!" cried Sango trying to wake up the fallen monk, "Miroku, are you ok?"

The monk lay unconscious at the news Sango had given him.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. With his child.

Sango searched her brain trying to think of a way to wake him up, when a thought came to her.

"Help! Help!" she screamed in a mock-sadistic voice, "Someone has stolen all my clothes!"

The monk's eyes popped open as he quickly looked around for the woman without her clothes, but all he was greeted with was a smack to the head.

"Baka houshi." She grumbled as he looked up at her.

"Sango, you wouldn't believe this dream I had. After we had made love on this very hill, you came and hinted that you were pregnant!"

Sango sighed. This was not going to be easy. Even for all his lechery, she doubted this will sink in quickly.

"Miroku, I am pregnant. Kagome-chan gave me a test from her world, it tested positive."

Miroku couldn't believe it. He looked bewildered at her as she looked away blushing.

"So...you really are pregnant?"

Sango nodded her head as she heard a -thump- from his direction.

She turned to see an unconscious monk once more lying on the ground.

* * *

The delicate petals of the wild flowers rose from the ground; their colors brilliantly lighting up the fields with their oranges, yellows, and whites, as the sun lifted up from its slumber. It was through these flowers that a certain miko ran through with two accomplices. The flowers bowed to the ground with the force of her feet, pushing their gentle petals to the grainy dirt that had once sprung them up. The girl ran as quickly as any mortal girl could run, and as the flowers lifted themselves back up slowly, they caught a glimpse of tears that fed into the ground, seeping through their veins. Then the girl and the two youkai disappeared into the surrounding trees once more, and the flowers continued their smiling at the sun above them.

Kagome rushed through the fields and woods, sweat burning into her eyes. Her pace crunched with the autumn leaves, as the ground and trees where covered in a colorful pallet. She vaguely heard the two wolves behind her, keeping their gate behind her as she ran as hard as she could.

_Inuyasha._

Her thoughts were focused as she yearned to be near her hanyou, to stop him from doing something he'd regret. She ignored fatigue, ignored the screaming of her lungs, and ignored the liquid dripping down from her head to her mouth. She had one goal...and she would make it their before it was too late, or die trying.

_Inuyasha...my Inuyasha..._

She rounded a mark left by Kouga if she ever wished to get to his cave and came upon them...

...or him.

There was no them. There was an only blue and red eyes, burning with a murderous lust. There was no _them_.

There was a body and a hanyou.

Kagome's eyes watered as she glanced at the crumpled up figure on the ground. Kouga. His pale blue orbs contained none of the life he once had, just cold.

_Kouga..._

Blood gently trickled from his head and throat; scraps along his back and neck bleeding profusely.

_Kouga...no._

Then there was his murderer. Standing proudly over his kill, fangs dipped in the blood of his enemy. He looked at her with such lust, it sickened her. It was as though she were to be proud of his victory.

_No._

He strode over to her, a malicious gleam in his eyes. His demonic instincts had taken over; you can tell with every step he took, he was prepared for anything. He slowly walked away from his trophy and towards the woman he had claimed.

_No!_

Ginta and Hakkaku trembled at the sight of their fallen leader, shrinking away in fear as Inuyasha came up to Kagome. They tried to work up the courage to defend their leader's love, but they were no Kouga. Inuyasha lifted a bloodied claw to the side of the miko's face and went to stroke her cheek.

_NO!_

"NO!" she screamed as she slapped his hand away from his advances. She gave the hardest glare she could muster, trying to force her anger, sorrow, and pain into one glance. She tried to burn into his soul, to make him think about what he'd done.

But this wasn't her hanyou. It was a youkai. And youkai never think twice about a kill.

Inuyasha's demonic aura rose as she smacked his hand away. His bitch wasn't being submissive...can't have that now can we? A low growl rumbled from his throat, and it stuck her like a needle. She jumped, scared for a moment, but then continued with that horrible look. Her face was flushed from running, and tears were streaming silently down her hot cheeks. But she remained as desirable, if not more, then before. Inuyasha looked down towards his mate, craving her touch and caresses. He leaned towards her...and then she struck him.

She put as much force as she would allow herself into her strike, as her frustration grew with each passing second. She was expecting him to turn back, to ask what happened, to plead with her to forgive him. She was not expecting him to remain as he was; and certainly not expecting a blow back.

The strength of the strike to her face lifted her up and threw her to the ground. The sound seemed to echo through the forest, bouncing off the trees and forest. The sound reached Naraku through his barrier, the sound reached Sesshomaru through his sturdy castle walls, it came to Sango and Miroku; and it even reached Kaede in her hut preparing herbs. It was the sound that would haunt Inuyasha as his eyes snapped back to gold.

He saw the blood on his hands, the smell of death sneaking to his nose, and worst of all, he saw the crumpled form of an older girl looking up at him. Her check was flaming red, her eyes about to erupt tears. Her black hair fell around her and stuck to her face as the perspiration and tears began to fall. She looked defeated as she arose herself from the ground. Inuyasha struggled to remember what he did. She had said she loved him...but what happened after? What happened to make her look betrayed? As she arose from the ground, she wandered past him, towards the stench of death. The hanyou followed her gaze and saw...

Memories came flooding back to him. There was Kagome's vow of love; there was Shippo, eyes wide with fear; there was Kouga fighting to keep her; there was him ripping through the wolf's throat; there was Kagome; and then he had struck her.

'_Shit!_' he thought with pure disgust at himself. He turned towards the girl, now kneeling next to Kouga, saying a silent prayer. Tears flowed from her eyes as she sobbed. She lifted Kouga's head onto her lap, and brushed away stray strands off his face. And she began to sing to him. Her voice was soft and gentle, as though rocking him to sleep.

"Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold

Still valid?

Or has the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into a more today

Some things all the way up there keeps going

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone?

Singing solace to this silence

Zero gravity

Would take less

Is somebody there beyond this sadly aching feat?

Still the road keeps telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity

Of it all"

'The song of the wolves...Kagome...' He thought absently, trying to think of something to ease her tears. Inuyasha looked towards his love, his gaze completely devastated.

"I'm sorry Kagome...I....really am...." He said trying to forgive himself with his own words. But she didn't look up; she only hugged Kouga's lifeless form closer. Inuyasha looked towards the miko one last time, before leaving her to the care of the wolf-demon tribe. They would take care of her, they could grieve together. The hanyou just needed some time alone, as he knew Kagome did. His footsteps crunched through the forest as he left to find an answer that would never come. But he would return, he had to. But not now...just not now.

* * *

He left the tribe alone as they surrounded their fallen leader. They kneeled in respect for him, as one by one, they began to howl to the lost night, and the rising sun. Kagome kept her head bowed, as her tears began to glow in the dim sunlight. Her tears began to sparkle a bright blue as they fell onto his face. As each tear fell upon him, his wounds sealed up, blood vanishing. Soon the wound on his throat no longer existed. His healing was oblivious to the crying girl as she kept her eyes closed, trying to not see the truth. She jumped as she felt a hand whipping the tears from her face. She looked down at pale blue eyes, now blinking at her.

"Hey..." he said as looked up at her from her lap. Kagome's tears didn't seize to fall as Kouga straightened himself up. She hugged him as the rest of the pack looked bewildered.

"Oh Kouga! How? What happened? Are you ok? I swore you were dead! Don't scare me like that! Where's your wound?"

Kouga put a finger to her lips to hush her bombardment of questions.

"Miko Tears. That's how you saved me."

"But I've never been able to do that before!"

"Kagome, you have powers you don't even know about yet. Besides, it was a miracle it even worked anyways."

As he got up, she jumped up to his arms.

"I enjoyed your singing."

She looked up at the comment, tears again filling her eyes.

"How did you know the song of the wolves?"

She rested her head against him as she struggled to find a fitting answer.

"I learned it from a white wolf named Kiba."

He accepted this answer as he hugged her and let go.

"I'm guessing this doesn't change things..."

"Kouga-kun, you will _always_ be a close friend of mine. My relationship with Inuyasha doesn't change anything between us."

But the name struck a cord in her heart. Inuyasha. He had almost killed Kouga.

"I'll forgive, but not forget." She thought aloud. Kouga puzzled over her random comment.

"Nani?"

"I have to find Inuyasha...tell him your not dead. I'm sure he didn't mean to try to kill you for real." She left his embrace to go find the hanyou when a tug at her arm brought her back.

"Kagome, he _did_ try to kill me."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Confused?: 

-""How did you know the song of the wolves?"

She rested her head against him as she struggled to find a fitting answer.

"I learned it from a white wolf named Kiba.""

Me: Kagome's referring to the anime 'Wolfs Rain' (one of my favs) the song she sings is the ending theme song, so since she can't explain anime, she improvised. And I thought it would be perfect for the theme song of the wolves if you've ever heard it. If you want, you can go to so you can hear it. But you probally won't cause TaintedInuSheemeko gave me the song 'cause i couldn't hear it well (check out her fics!)

-"Miko Tears"

Me: Miko Tears was a spur of the moment attempt to revive Kouga. Personally, I wanted to kill him, but then I would have been attacked by numerous amounts of people, that, and I think he's hot. So don't blame me for the absurdity of the tears.

-Inuyasha walking away

Me: Ok folks, think about his personality for a second.

Corey: this is probably the longest annoucnements you've ever made.

Sabbi: but anyways, you people liked it ne-?

Me: I gots a fieldhockey game on sat. GO MUSTANGS! KICK THE CRAP OUTTA THE DRAGONS!

Sabbi: Don't mind her, they're our cross town rivals she just gets wound up.

Me: But once again, I wasn't even able to write until we had a day off, this was all written in a few hours so, I tried.

Corey: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	5. Lost and Lies

Disclaimer: holla, aloha, howdy-do, me no own Inuyasha, so you no sue!

Me: It's AMAZING! I've actually WRITTEN another chapter!

Sabbi: yup, and you didn't let me finish beta-ing it!

Me: I couldn't wait! (So if there are any mistakes, you know why) I wanted to get it out ASAP!

Corey: woo! And you had help this time!

Me: Yes I did! I was having writers block when the girl _I _beta for, helped me write some of the chapter! She actually wrote a part for me! A big thankyou to TaintedInuShemeeko! Read her fics! They're good! I promise! lol.

Corey: Well, you beta them...

Me:...whatever. My Fieldhockey season's going well, I've lost five pounds! W00t!

Sabbi: and she's so tan...it's kinda gross...

Me: it's not like I can help it.

Corey: today, she ran 2 miles non-stop, then she had to sprint to the locker room 'cause the busses were there. Haha, run Anzu! RUN! .

Me: now, on with the much awaited fic!

-----

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

_**Lyrics**_

_**------**_

* * *

**"The Act"**

**_Chapter 5: Lost and Lies_**

**_By, Anzu2_**

* * *

One can never blame another. One must forgive to move on in life. But if trust is broken, that's something that cannot be easily mended. With the trust of two lovers snapped by an act of violence, how will our hanyou be able to gain it back? First he must forgive himself, and come to means. But he has yet to know the news of revival. Will the news come too late before he's completely lost? We'll find out...

* * *

The forests run for hundreds of miles in the feudal era; hundreds of different type of trees stretching over hills and mountains. But in the forest of Inuyasha, there is one particular tree that holds meaning; it holds an epic tale of a tragic love story. It is the sacred tree that holds a connection between two times. Through its branches, hidden amongst the leaves, one can maybe spot a bit of red. If you looked even more closely, you'd see the namesake of the forest...the hanyou Inuyasha.

The half-demon sat sulkily on a sturdy branch, laying across with his head resting on the main part of the tree. His arms crossed another and his eyes were hidden by the shade of his bangs. His face reflected one of great sadness.

_**You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
**_

But as time worn on, anger flared in his golden orbs. Kagome probably will never look at him again. How could he have let his demon side take form?!

**_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open_**

-----

Kagome ran, once again, through the forest; the bristles of the twigs and vines whipping her legs. She shunned what Kouga had said to her away from her mind. She had to find her hanyou, explain everything to him. Even if he had tried to kill Kouga, she still loved him with all her heart and soul. She HAD to make him see that! Her raven hair flew behind her as she turned towards Inuyasha forest. He would be there...she felt it in her heart.

**_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key_**

Through the trees and bushes, Kagome ran towards the one tree with special significance. Her eyes dripped liquid as she looked around. '_He's so stubborn_,' she thought in a panic, '_he's going to blame himself and do something stupid...I got to find him._'

**_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken_**

---------

'_What will I do?_' thought Inuyasha as he lifted his head to greet a gentle breeze, '_Not only did I finally kill the wolf-shit, I hit her. That look..._' Inuyasha saddened once again when he thought of her face. How it betrayed pure terror and betrayal. Not to mention her anger. He lifted himself from his spot, and jumped off the tree.

**_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_**

---------

Kagome looked at him as he dropped from the tree. More liquid sadness poured from her eyes as they locked with his molten amber one. That look of sheer guilt that seem to flicker back at her tore at her soul, however it was the look of disgust that really hurt the most. Not of her she knew; but for himself. She couldn't stand to see him look down at himself in such a way.

"Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you."

Not wanting to hear what she had to say, he quickly snapped at her.

"What are you deaf now too? I thought I told you to stay away from me. I'm a monster remember? I just killed someone!"

Kagome shook her head as she rushed to get the words out.

"No Inuyasha! You didn't! Kouga's alive!" she rushed to him, greeting him face to face, "And even if you did, no matter what form you're in, or whatever you do..." she hesitated and looked towards the litter of leaves on the ground.

Relief washed over him as he absorbed what she had said. He reached over to her, gently lifting a hand to cup her face and bring her eyes to him. There was an angry red mark burning on her cheek and his eyes saddened once more.

Inuyasha's voice was barley above a whisper as he spoke.

"Even if I hurt you?"

Kagome shook off his hand and cried into his chest, "I know you didn't mean that, I know..."

He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and rested his head on top of hers.

"Kagome..."

She raised her head at the sound of his voice, and their eyes locked.

"Kagome, what you said back at the clearing with Kouga there...did...do you mean it?"

'_I love you'_

"Hai." A faint blush rushed over her cheeks.

"I never did give you an answer did I?"

She shook her head, bracing herself for the worst.

"I've been waiting five years to tell you this Kagome...five long grueling years..."

He took a breath...this was it.

"Kagome... Kagome I love you to."

-----------

A lone wolf prince watched from a distance, his sorrow more than imaginable. He lost. He lost his one true love.

With a deep sigh, he left them to be alone when he saw their lips first touch. He wasn't allowed to intrude anymore; he wasn't allowed to claim her as his own.

The wolf prince wandered back to his den, defeated, but always leaving his heart open to Kagome. He would always love her, and no winds of time could change it.

-----------

"Rin" muttered a deep voice.

The woman turned around, and once again, it struck Sesshomaru how beautiful she was. The blankets were wrapped around her bare form in a sort of dress; her long hair washing over her down to her waist, and her eyes... her earthy brown eyes. They held such compassion, such love...and it was all for him.

"Hai Sesshy." She smiled at the nickname she had given him; he gave an unnoticeable twitch.

"Rin, how are you feeling?"

Rin thought about it for a moment, looking to the ceiling as if asking it for an answer.

'_Why do mortals always look to the sky?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched Rin think, '_and they always pause...as if the sky can answer all their questions...solve all their problems...'_

"Rin's feeling better." She said making her way to her window. She parted the curtains to let in the afternoon sun, "Rin's just wondering about Sesshy's child. How can Rin be a good mother? Rin's never had this happen before..."

Sesshomaru got off the bed, his clothing only consisting of his silk pants.

"The Lady of the Western Lands will be an excellent mother." He slid his arm around her waist as he joined her at the window, "And it is no ordinary child in your womb. It is my heir; and the generations of demonic blood will flow through its veins."

"But won't he be a hanyou? Like your brother?"

Sesshomaru held on that thought for a second before it sank in. His heir would be a hanyou. It would be neglected as human and demon, just like his brother had been.

'_Inuyasha will never seize his pestering of me for this.'_

--------------

"Miroku?" Sango leaned over the monk as he slowly stirred. His eyes flickered open and he took in the sight of a beautiful woman.

"Why, what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here?" he asked deliriously. His hand slowly stretched over to her bottom...

-WHAP-

"Houshi, I think we need to talk." Sango said seriously. The monk pried himself from the ground, and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh Sango, I had the craziest dream!" he exclaimed laughing.

'_Here we go again..._' thought Sango with an agitated sigh,_ 'Might as well get it over with.'_

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me what you see**_

**_Tell me that you see compassion_**

_**Tell me that you love me**_

"Miroku..."

"Hai Sango?"

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me you see the truth**_

_**Tell me through my tears**_

_**Tell me you love me to**_

Sango's eyes saddened as she looked at her love, "I really am pregnant."

Miroku gave a sigh, "I know..."

Sango looked at him curiously, "You knew?"

Miroku nodded, "I heard you the first time..."

_**Look at me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Tell me what you see**_

**_Tell me who's your only one_**

_**Tell me that it's me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**And don't turn away**_

Miroku glanced at the ground. He'd finally gotten what he wanted...a descendant to continue through the generations. Not to mention, it was with the woman he loved more than anything in the whole Feudal Era. Then why was he not happy?

"Miroku...aren't you happy?"

Miroku retrieved his glance and looked towards the demon slayer.

"Yes Sango...I'm just....in shock."

'_That's a lie Miroku.' _nagged the monks' subconscious (a/n: Yes ladies, he has one. Amazing ne-?), _'You weren't expecting this so soon, not until after you defeated Naraku; IF you defeat him.'_

_**Look me in the eyes my love**_

_**And tell me what you haven't told**_

**_Tell me what you're hiding _**

**_Tell me what troubles your soul_**

'_You're afraid'_

"Miroku?"

'_Tell her now, or you'll never be able to again.'_

"Are you alright?"

'_Don't keep her in the dark, she deserves to know.'_

"Sango..."

Miroku held his hands with hers, over lapping them as he looked at her with all seriousness.

"Does us having a child...mean I have to stop groping women?"

-WHAP-

"Really Miroku! I thought there was something wrong!" she snapped getting up from their spot on the hill, "No! You CANNOT grope other woman! And if I catch you," she gave a menacing glare towards the houshi, "Lets just say you won't be able to have any more children with me, or any other woman for that matter."

The monk sighed and laid out on the grass beneath him, looking towards the sky.

'_You lied.' _

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**Tell me what you're scared of**_

_**Tell me is it us**_

_**Tell me if it's yet to come**_

'_You lied to her and yourself.'_

_**Look at me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Tell me what you see**_

**_Tell me who's your only one_**

_**Tell me that it's me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**Look at me**_

_**And don't turn away**_

"This is going to be a long eight months."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Me: The first song is "Frozen" by Madonna, and the second song is of my own creation, "Look at Me"

Sabbi: You're telling me that you wrote that song? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?

Me: yes I wrote it...and no, I didn't tell ya

Sabbi: ....well, you're chapter's short.

Corey: She tried though!

Me: oh, and for all those people who've actually READ my fics, in my FFN profile, I made a site (crappy one, but still a site), and there I will post short stories of mine that never make it to FFN, and I even set up a quiz to test how well you've read 'The Act'. It's a work in progress, I'll add my short stories and more quizzes, but check it out!

Corey: I failed the damn quiz...

Me: 'cause you don't READ Corey.

Corey: --

Sabbi: Well at least I got better than you Corey! Hehe.

Me: Anyways, -in DBZ preview voice- In the next chapter of 'The Act'. We skip ahead five months in the future, and Sango and Rin are not liking pregnancy...so who suffers? Hehe. Find out what Miroku's afraid of, not to mention how our beloved Kagome and Inuyasha are doing.

All: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	6. Left Alone

Disclaimer: This fic is fluffy, dramatic, romantic too, but alas I don't own Inuyasha, so you no sue.

Me: Hello all! I'm ALIVE! It's amazing!

Sabbi: -chucks fruit- What took you so long?!

Me: Long story, but in the end, let's just say I wrote it, saved it, and it got deleted so I had to rewrite it; so most of this is forced-writing. I apologize for the long wait.

Corey: yeah, she was going to kill someone off!

Me: Shh! I didn't decide yet!

Corey: The crazed fangirls will get you!

Me:…anyways, I want to show the two different types of pregnancies, the overly-emotional one, and the depressive one. There's also a little surprise at the end! Heh.

Sabbi: Read and enjoy!

* * *

The Act 

Chapter Six: Left Alone

Anzu2

* * *

Time whips through the wind, and it swirls through the feudal era until five months have passed through the land. Even though the threat of Naraku hangs dangerously over their heads, The Lady of the Western Lands and our beloved Sango has endured the pains of pregnancy. But now their mates will feel the wrath of pregnant women. One can only pray for the survival of these poor males as they head right into a hurricane of pain; and who knows; there may be another one "expecting" as well.

* * *

Bitter cold temperature settles in the small hut in the village of Kaede. A young woman sits on the cold floor, a hanyou draped over her to keep her warm. The woman shivers despite the hanyou's best efforts of generating heat. She tries to speak to her protector, her lips blue from the decreasing temperature.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" she stutters snuggling into him, "I-I'm so…so cold…"

Her breath made a white mist in the dark room.

"Well, we couldn't let Sango freeze." Inuyasha said, trying to not let on how the cold was beginning to bite him as well. Their blanket had been sacrificed to warm to pregnant female and her mate. Separate cabins divide the couples, and Shippo, now a teen, had his own room as well. The kitsune's foxfire had burnt out hours ago, and the couple now sat in the dark cold of the night.

Kagome stared into the dim moonlight that slipped into their hut. Before her mind could begin to wander of other things, warm lips descended upon hers.

As they broke for air, Inuyasha softly whispered into her ear.

"There's always a way to keep warm."

Kagome giggled slightly and turned in the arms of her beloved.

"Well, at least we won't freeze all night."

With her agreement, their lips were blended together, and they spent the night in comfortable warmth of two lovers with a past forgotten.

* * *

The early dawn rose, waking all those in the village with its shimmering light. Miroku stepped from his hut, stretching his limbs into awareness. With the sun came the warmth they had all been craving over the night, and Sango emerged from her slumber.

Sango's stomach had grown quite a bit over the last few months, and now showed obvious signs of pregnancy. A blanket was wrapped around her, and she shivered slightly as she greeted the new day.

"Miroku," she yawned sleepily, "What are you doing?"

Miroku sighed. She had been asking that question quite frequently.

"Greeting the dawn, Sango-chan."

His eyes scanned the surrounding area. Normally Inuyasha and Kagome were up well before they were and, about now actually, an argument was usually starting between them. The lack of screaming and 'sits' was very disturbing to the houshi. The silence in the air was almost as odd as a lightning bolt with no sound of its journey through the air. Sango seemed to notice this as well, and began scanning the area also.

"Miroku, where are Kagome and Inuyasha? They're normally up by now."

Miroku looked towards the hut he knew contained the hanyou and miko.

"Maybe love finally found a way…" he mused quietly out loud to himself.

Sango stared at him for a moment, stunned by his strange behavior. He was being more thoughtful, more caring than the houshi she remembered. Not that it was a bad thing…it was just…strange.

"Let's get breakfast ready for them." Miroku said, turning back towards their hut. Sango looked towards her friends' hut, and gave in. She wasn't in the mood to argue…yet.

* * *

When the hanyou and miko finally arrived for breakfast, there was a definite change in atmosphere. The way the walked in, holding hands, complementing on Miroku's cooking (which in itself was weird for he was a horrible cook), and the way they just…glowed. The kitsune looked towards his adopted mother, and one sniff of her scent told him all. She was finally claimed. '_About time._' he thought grumpily.

After Sango had eaten more ramen than Inuyasha could ever hope to eat, the girls got their things together to take a bath.

"We'll be back later you guys, we're going to have a bath." Kagome said with a smile, "and Inuyasha," She threw him the normal death glare, "If you DARE to peek, I will rip off both your ears."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"Feh, it's not like there's anything I haven't seen before."

A large rock collided with Inuyasha's head and was doubled over with several 'sits'.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you just said that! BAKA!"

As the two started fighting, Sango rubbed her temples. They were aggravating her more than usual today…almost to the point she could just…

"For kami's sake, SHUT UP!" the demon slayer screamed, "I don't want to hear this right now! Kagome lets GO."

The gang froze in shock as Sango picked up some feminine products, and exited towards the springs. Kagome immediately followed, with only a small backward glance towards the stunned half-demon and monk.

* * *

A pregnant young lady sat upon the open window sill of her room. The white dress she wore draped over her round stomach, and spilled onto the floor behind her. Her black hair was half held in a bun, half flowing down her back, and she stared coldly at the winter area below her. Though the room was extremely cold, the woman made no move to get a comfort of heat. She just stared sadly at the snow below her.

Not even the opening of her door budged her from her spot on the sill. The intimidating figure loomed behind her, watching her lonely figure. He wrapped a warm blanket around the woman, and sat next to her on the sill. The bitter cold wind did not faze them as they gazed out to the lands below.

"Rin." the male figure said addressing the lady, "I have to go away for a few days, but I'll be back next week."

Rin said nothing, and the demon lord went to gently grasp her hand. But as soon as he touched her, the hand was withdrawn sharply, and folded neatly with her other hand on her lap.

Her words were poison to the youkai.

"Don't touch Rin."

"Rin," he said trying to calm her. But she would hear none of his excuses.

"Sesshy's _always_ going away. How does Rin know that Sesshy won't get hurt, or die and leave Rin all alone?"

The youkai stood back, appalled. She had never been so aggressive with her words, and the pain of truth in what she said hurt Sesshomaru more than any wound.

Youkai's don't leave there mates like this. They're supposed to always be together, love and cherish another. Especially with a pup on the way, closeness is always more important.

But Sesshomaru could not ignore the troubles in his land, and it pained him to see his once cheery, care-free Rin filled with such horrible emotions.

"Rin," he started, holding her head in place to look at him, "You know I don't want to leave you. I have to go into battle to ensure a future for our child. And," he said, his emotional walls coming down, "don't worry about my safety. I will never die on you, and that's a sworn promise."

Rin looked towards her mate, and her vision blurred with tears.

"So Sesshy will not leave Rin alone forever?" Her tears poured down her cheeks.

"I will _never_ leave you alone for that long."

The youkai embraced her as she cried into him.

"Never Rin…._never_."

* * *

So, the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru left his Lady of the Western Lands to the care of his most trusted servants, and set out to battle. Rin could still see his figure fading into the sinking sun, and though she still longed for her mate, she knew he would keep his promise.

* * *

Steam rose from the pools of water. The warmth of the springs rose into the air, and the girls were getting changed back into their clothes. Sango had apologized for her behavior, and the two were having another conversation about the Shikon shards when Sango noticed Kagome's alfit. Instead of her usual green uniform, a midnight blue pleated skirt skimmed across her thighs, and a low cut "V" blouse with small kimono sleeves and ties on the shoulders adorned her. Sango admired the alfit for a second before questioning her friends' attire.

"Kagome-chan, why the sudden change of alfit?"

Kagome pulled on one of her ugg boots, and looked at Sango curiously.

"Well, change is always nice once in a while."

Sango smiled at the hidden meaning in her words, "Or maybe it has something to do with why you and Inuyasha were late this morning."

Kagome hid her blush by adjusting her boots, "Yeah, about that."

Sango's smile faded a bit as she sat on a small boulder.

"I guess you could say my relationship with Inuyasha's gone up a notch."

Kagome glanced up, expecting to see a happy Sango, but instead was greeted with one full of tears.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

The miko sat next to her as Sango cried.

"It's just…you've been through so much, with Kouga and everything. And now, after all these months, Inuyasha's finally re-opened to you."

Kagome placed a comforting arm around the demon slayer.

"It's alright Sango, what matters now is that he _has_ opened up, and I'm happy now."

Sango just sobbed harder.

"Kagome…why am I so…so emotional? I…I can't stop…stop crying…"

Kagome giggled softly.

"It's hormones. You have to hate _them_ more than Naraku."

Sango laughed with her in agreement, tears slowly ceasing down her face.

"So what did you really do with Inuyasha this morning?"

"Well…umm…I…we…"

Sango laughed, "I think I can guess."

Kagome smiled sheepishly and her face burned bright crimson.

Sango smiled at her friend, "He's not as naïve as we first thought, is he?"

Kagome laughed with her, "No, we definitely belittled him."

Sango gathered up her things.

"We should head back before they come for us."

Kagome nodded in agreement, and they headed back to camp.

* * *

Miroku sat silently leaning against a tree near the well. His pensive face showing he was in deep thought as his thought continued to wander with the wind. It was only when he sensed someone sitting next to him did he even glance up from his fixation of the well.

"Oi Miroku." said the hanyou leaning back lazily.

"Oi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the monk for a moment wondering what expression he wore.

"Inuyasha, you do know it's incredibly rude to stare." muttered the monk.

But Inuyasha continued to stare at the houshi.

"Inuyasha, pray tell what is so fascinating."

Inuyasha just roared with laughter.

'_He's officially gone mad.' _thought Miroku as he glared at the hanyou. When that failed to work, a flash of gold and brown tumbled on top of the inu-youkai's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Miroku retrieved his staff, "Tell me what is so funny."

Inuyasha grinned, "I was just imagining what your children will look like."

Miroku glared at him once again, but this time it worked.

"Inuyasha, you are no one to talk."

"Feh. What do you mean by that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Inuyasha pondered the monk's words and his eyes widened.

"No way Miroku. I would smell it before you could sense it!"

"I'm surprised you haven't."

As if on que, the girls entered the clearing around the well.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's wro-"

Kagome froze as Inuyasha began to smell her. He walked around her, his nose wandering around her body. It was only when he got a little too nosey in a certain place that Kagome smacked him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha froze, "It's true."

Kagome crossed her arms, "What's true?"

"You're pregnant."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: -evil laughter- didn't see that coming now, did you? Muhaha! I'll update as soon as I stop getting death threats from people to update "Demonic Gaze".

Sabbi: Once again, Anzu apologizes for the delay!

Me: ...uh...yeah! Hehe, anyways, Jya Matta!

All: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	7. Live and Let Live

Disclaimer: Though I lay to rest a character tonight, I no own Inuyasha, I put up no fight.

Me: Look! I'm alive!

Sabbi: omg, you're actually UPDATING?!?!

Corey: …-dies of shock-

Me: Alrighty folks, I've decided about killing someone off, so you'll have to read and find out!

Sabbi: Enjoy!

* * *

Life can through you some unexpected twist and turns. But can our beloved characters face them, even though they can bring great turmoil? We'll find out as our characters face some of the toughest things of all…

* * *

It wasn't possible. 

No one can tell _that_ quickly; it's simply ridiculous.

The miko stomped away, her anger rising at the hanyou's accusations. There was no way he could tell she was pregnant before professional doctors. It's impossible.

Her fuming led her past the village and onto the dirt path that they had left on so many an occasion. There she sat stubbornly on a rock, thinking about what Inuyasha had said.

"_You're pregnant."_

The words echoed through her mind as they began to fully seep in. Could you get pregnant on the first time? Memories from health class told her 'yes', but a nagging deep down told her she didn't need facts. She knew it to be true.

Her arms rested gently on her stomach, trying to absorb the fact she would have a child. She thought about all the wrong things that could happen with this pregnancy. Naraku having spies everywhere, her having to be able to venture with them to detect shards, to fight demons, putting her and her unborn child in danger almost everyday. One woman in their group was enough, but now both were going to be distracted. A chord of fear passed through her as she thought of how unprepared she was.

"Kagome…" said a voice softly, as she whirled around to see the eyes of golden she loved so much.

She looked down at the dirt beneath her feet, as if finding it the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What's there to be ashamed of?" he asked interpreting her loss of eye contact, "Kagome, you'll be an excellent mother."

His odd behavior caught her off-guard, but she did not rip her eyes off the ground. She just began to wonder if she had ever heard him this nice, and caring before. Finding only one other occasion, she looked up and saw him smiling.

His smile…so rarely she had seen it with such genuine happiness. The warmth of it almost faded away all her doubts and worries…almost.

"It's just…with all that's going on, with Sango already pregnant and Naraku still alive, how can we have a child!?" her voice was beginning to quiver, close to hysterics, "How can I raise a kid with all this trouble in this world? What about my time? Mom's going to flip! I don't know the first thing about being a parent! There's just no way I can do this, I mean just lo-"

A clawed finger closed her lips silently. Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome's eyes were filled with the sight of his golden orbs.

"First of all, you're around twenty years old Kagome. You told me yourself that your mother has no hold over you anymore. And about the Naraku thing, don't worry. I will protect you, and trust me; you will be a great mother. Now hush wench before you give yourself an injury."

It was with tear-filled eyes that Kagome embraced the hanyou. She sobbed into his chest, wanting to trust him, and believe in him. As he stroked her hair and back, her mind wondered of what their union would bring. It was with these happy optimistic thoughts that carried her back to camp, and back into a new destiny that began to unfold.

--------

Sango and Miroku sat patiently by the well, awaiting their friend's return. Sango laid her head in his lap and stare absent-minded towards the bright blue sky. Clouds began to make shapes in her mind, and she pointed them out as they drifted above her.

"Look Miroku," she exclaimed and pointed at an oddly shaped cloud, "That one looks like a bunny."

Miroku looked above and began gazing at the clouds also.

"Hai, and that one looks like a bird."

"And a butterfly"

"And a cow"

"And a flower"

"And a beautiful woman."

"And a…Miroku!"

-SMACK-

Miroku rubbed his face as the pain throbbed through his head. Sango got up and stormed away, muttering and fuming about untrustworthy monks, perverts, and how she could never leave him alone for more than two seconds; but even as she continued to rant, the monk's mind began to drift, and soon he was reliving a nightmare he had had right before Sango said she was pregnant…

_They had a beautiful baby boy. He was wrapped up in warm cloths, and Sango was beaming at himself and the child. Sango offered him to hold the baby, and once he did, the seal on his right hand exploded. It sucked in both Sango and his newborn child before he even had a chance to seal it, and he was left alone and unwanted in the world._

'_And you know that it can happen.' _nagged his conscience, '_You lie to her, and you still fear the curse of the wind tunnel._'

'You can't possibly believe that.'

'_But you know it to be true Miroku, so why deny it? You're afraid that you will eventually loose your lover and child to the swirling vortex in your right hand.'_

'We'll defeat Naraku before then.'

'_You know there's no way you'll be able to defeat Naraku without the aide of Sango, and now Kagome.'_

'I'll find a way.'

'_Yes, you'll find a way, and by then it will be too late.'_

"Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome are back! GET BACK HERE."

The yelling of his angry koibito brought him back to a right state of mind, and even as he scurried to be by her, his thoughts still lingered on his nightmare, and what truth it could hold.

--------

Rin sat alone on her bed, awaiting her husbands return. His letters had come, and even though she enjoyed his thoughts of her, it was nothing compared to the real thing. She rubbed her growing stomach, and wonder of the mission her Sesshy had set out on. Her eyes blurred over the letter he had sent for the umpteenth time. She remembered every word he had taught her to read, and could see that he truly missed her.

But why wasn't he home yet?

--------

Sesshomaru looked over the land that he had conquered. His white hair was tinted with a dark red liquid, his sword dripping blood onto the ground beneath him. Never had he fought such a ferocious battle. His eyes dimmed back to their normal color, and the inu-youkai saw all the carnage before him. It saddened him, and a strong desire to be with Rin overcame him. He wanted to go home.

**I can't run anymore**

**I fall before you**

**Here I am**

**I have nothing left**

**Though I've tried to forget**

**You're all that I am**

**Take me home**

**I'm through fighting it**

A shadow loomed from behind him. Apparently not all were slain from his attacks. The shadow moved swiftly, with demonic speed. A sharp twist of pain pierced Sesshomaru. His eyes glared at the sword piercing through his chest, and at the blood pouring from this critical wound, and the ground at which he fell.

**I can't run anymore**

**I fall before you**

**Here I am**

**I have nothing left**

**Though I've tried to forget**

**You're all that I am**

**Take me home**

**I'm through fighting it**

"Rin…" he murmured with fading breath. He let down his guard for once in his life, and this was all it brought him. It brought him pain, and guilt knowing he let his mate down. The Demon lord felt the warmth of his blood pool around him, his life seeping from him.

But soon the only thing he could think of…was Rin.

**Broken**

**Lifeless**

**I give up**

**You're my only strength**

**Without you**

**I can't go on**

**Anymore**

**Ever again**

Rin's smile brought him comfort as he felt another stab of pain…and another. Blood began to pour from the proud youkai's mouth, and more images of Rin flashed through his mind.

**My only hope**

**(All the times I've tried) **

**My only peace**

**(To walk away from you)**

**My only joy**

**My only strength**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power**

**My only life**

**(And love is where I am)**

**My only love**

The pictures flew through his sight. Rin as a child, Rin growing up. Then when Rin had asked him about the changes of her body, the turmoil that followed. How she had helped him explore his feelings, to see a side of him that no one knew existed. More guilt stabbed him, along with another strike of the sword.

"Rin…I….I'm…"

**I can't run anymore**

**I give myself to you**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

**In all my bitterness**

**I ignored**

**All that's real and true**

**All I need is you**

**When night falls on me**

**I'll not close my eyes**

**I'm too alive**

**And you're too strong**

**I can't lie anymore**

**I fall down before you**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry**

There would be no more Rin. There would be no more light. There would be no father of his child. There would be no Sesshomaru. The weight of this reality hit the demon lord… and even as the pain consumed him, and a bright light filled his eyes, he saw what was meant to be. He saw his child playing with other children, happy and content. Then with two solitary tears dripping from his eyes, he said with his last breath,

"Rin…I love you."

**Constantly ignoring**

**The pain consuming me**

**But this time it's cut too deep**

**I'll never stray again**

**My only hope**

**(All the times I've tried) **

**My only peace**

**(To walk away from you)**

**My only joy**

**My only strength**

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

**My only power**

**My only life**

**(And love is where I am)**

**My only love**

* * *

... TBC ...

* * *

Me: Don't kill me! –hides-

Sabbi: AND it was short?! Aim for her head!

Corey: I got the rocket launcher!

Me: But if you kill me, then whose going to write what happens next?!

Corey: …fire the watermelons!

Sabbi: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	8. When Tears Fail

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't suuuue meeeee!

Me: -bows- I'm so sorry, but that was the end of the story!

Sabbi: WHAT! NO!

Me: Haha! Just kidding! I was strangled in gym for killing Sesshy…-rubs neck- literally…

Corey: Anzu…I think you gave some people a heart attack…

Me: -sweat drop- sorry, couldn't resist. First my computer broke down, then I was on vacation, and it seems only at this moment I'm getting a chance to write my Inuyasha stories. But here it is - an answer to your plea! The next chapter!

* * *

The Act 

Chapter 8: When Tears Fail

By: Anzu2

* * *

Tears never seem to seize when the one we hold most dear is now vanished from our world. It's as if a piece of ourselves is ripped from us, stolen, pulled out from our grasp. It's when we realize that we will never get them back, that it becomes almost impossible to bear the situation. Rin knew this sadness, and the ache in her heart throbbed to almost an unbearable pain.

* * *

Gone. 

He was gone.

Rin stared our her window, hope dripping into a void of dark along with whatever faith she had had in his return home. The memory of the news was like a red hot iron against her head, but she kept reliving it over…and over…and over.

"_Lady Rin…" he had said, the small youkai who had served their lord through all obstacles._

_Her face had lit up with a delightful surprise of his early return. Surely if Jaken was here, then her lord would be here also. But the devoted servant merely bowed his head low, then took off his hat and placed it against his heart. _

"_Rin…Sesshomaru-sama…during his battle he was struck, and-and…" Tears formed in his eyes and dripped to the floor with small sounds of their beating against the wood beneath his feet. But Rin couldn't hear them; she couldn't even see him anymore or breathe for that matter after she understood what he had said. All she saw was a dark tunnel of cold darkness which she fell into as she crumpled to the floor._

When Rin came to, she had to blink away the night that had covered her eyes. She lifted herself slowly up from her bed when the knowledge of his death hit her hard, showing no mercy. She gently rubbed her stomach, her grief too immense for tears. Getting up from her bed, she walked towards the window, slow as a ghost and quiet as death itself.

Now she still sat there, still as a statue, watching over the lands. Rin kept a hand on her large belly as though trying to soothe the unborn heir, and the other rested on the sill keeping her steady from slipping through the large window.

She stayed like that for three days. Food hadn't passed her lips, her mouth was dry and she hadn't spoken a word until shouts and cries came bounding through the halls of the castle.

"I don't believe it! I won't believe it! Where is she!"

"Inuyasha, calm down! You'll scare her!"

"Trust me, I'M CALM!"

"Inuyasha, don't you dare kick down that door!"

"Why not!"

"Because you're not being rational!"

"Can I kick it down if I do it rationally!"

"No!"

"Then I'll kick it down anyways!"

"SIT!"

A large crashing sound came from outside her door, and two brown eyes emerged from the doorway peeking into the room, scanning for its owner.

"Rin?" she said to the room as it echoed her words off the walls. It was then Kagome's gaze met the silhouetted figure of the forlorn girl.

Kagome walked briskly to Rin's side, her loafers clicking sharply on the floor.

"Rin, hun, are you alright?"

Rin's eyes turned for the first time in a long while to meet Kagome's worried face. It was then the dam broke from all the strain, all the emotions bottled inside for days, and it all met with Kagome's shoulder as the woman began to shake and sob.

Kagome pulled Rin into her arms, rubbing her back in slow up and down motions. She whispered calming words of assurance to the sad girl, giving her the hope that the miko knew had been lost. Inuyasha folded his hands into his haori, an intruder on a woman's grief. So it was true. His brother was gone from existence. Sad it couldn't have been himself to end his life…but he hadn't deserved to die with a pup on the way. It was a new emotion Inuyasha had never felt towards his brother, and it was strange. It was almost as if he actually _missed _him. Ha! He didn't miss him…not at all…not one little bit…nope…

Kagome lifted Rin's head from her shoulder, and brushed away the stray hairs from her face.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

Rin's lower lip trembled and her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"No, Rin is not alright…Sesshomaru-sama has broken his promise to Rin…he has broken his promise to Rin…Sesshomaru-sama is GONE!"

Again Kagome cradled her as best she could in her arms. Rin had lost weight, and there was no way all this stress was good for Rin or the baby.

"Rin-chan, we need to get you out of this room. Let's go outside to the fresh air and sunlight."

Rin reluctantly nodded and let herself be led out the door, away from her sanctuary, her safe zone.

She walked out the door, trying to keep her head up high and her steps sturdy. Kagome linked an arm with her, guiding her out from her room. Hoping something could ease her from her grief.

* * *

A gloom hovered over the castle, and though Kagome tried her best, nothing could lift Rin from the haze that had settled around her. Inuyasha kept silent, watching from afar the girl's heavy steps, and heavy heart. The girl's tears were something Inuyasha hated the most; mostly because there was nothing he could do to stop them. It was a sad time at the castle indeed, a terribly sad time. 

It was a week of sorrow when a youkai dropped something off for Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha were at her back when she unraveled the soft silk that held the broom-shaped form. She didn't even have to unravel it far to know what it was. The Tensaiga lay across her lap; it's only protection the silk cloth it came in.

"Kagome-san…could you leave Rin alone for a moment?" Rin asked, her eyes swelling with sadness.

Kagome nodded, and steered Inuyasha from the room.

"We'll be back Rin…"

The door clicked softly behind her, and Rin gently lifted the sword. She carefully ran her hand up and down its dull edge while the other held its woven hilt. It was the only thing…the only thing left of her love…the only thing left.

Meanwhile, gathering forces of the East came upon the castle. Kagome and Inuyasha left Rin to help protect against it, knowing there was no way they'd put her in danger. The rumbling of the ground and war-cries of the youkai didn't bother Rin in the slightest. To be frank, she ignored it and focused upon the sword.

Tears spilled from her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in a week. They dripped from her cheek and onto the sword.

The sword began to glow a soft blue as each tear fell onto the swords metal. Rin did not notice its glow, nor felt the pulse of the sword…except for one.

* * *

_-Pulse-_

_Arg…_

_-PuLsE-_

_Where am I?_

_-PULSE-_

_Rin!_

A clawed hand reached out from the giant mound of dirt, and soon with it, the body of the Great Lord Sesshomaru.

His hair stuck out in different places, his clothes looked no browner than the pile of dirt he had come from. He looked cautiously at his own hands, and felt his face.

_How is this possible?_

His eyes scanned the area until they met with an unfamiliar pair of eyes from a raccoon-youkai.

"You," Sesshomaru said commanding, "Where am I?"

"Y-y-y-you're in a pile of dirt…"

"Do not play coy with me demon!" raged the inu-youkai, his fangs growing, "What location am I in?"

"Y-y-y-you're in Aukna…I-i-it was fought over by the West…but since their leader died, the Eastern leader took over."

"What!" roared the enraged youkai. If what he said was true, then all his fighting, his leaving of Rin, his _death_, would all have been in vain.

The raccoon demon sunk back, "Y-y-yes, and they're going to attack the castle too."

Panic gripped Sesshomaru in its air-tight grasp and he lifted the plump demon with his claws. His eyes narrowed menacingly into an evil glare.

"It seems I have lost my sense of direction," his grip tightened, "Lend me some and tell me where the western castle is."

The raccoon struggled to breath and pointed his hand towards the west.

Sesshomaru threw the youkai to the ground and sprinted off as fast as he could, his fury combining with worry. The wind couldn't even keep up with him as he sped towards his castle, and much, much more.

* * *

""KAGOME! AIM FOR THEIR" –slash, splat, thump-"HEADS!" 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO!"

"WELL THAT LAST ONE CAME A LITTLE TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!"

"WELL THEN MOVE!"

"WELL THEN AIM!"

"MOVE!"

"AIM!"

An unending rush of soldiers oozed into the inner walls of the castle, and Inuyasha was doing his best to keep them at bay. What few soldiers were left uninjured fought together against the strong opposition. Kagome along with a few others shot arrows from one of the towers. Kagome's aim greatly improved, and was killing five at a time with her purification powers.

But the army still pressed on, and Inuyasha and Kagome could only do their best to keep the Eastern warriors away from the castle. Distracted by the large killing youkai grouped at the front of the castle, one slipped from their guard. He slinked through empty hallways, and ran down passageways until he reached where he wanted to go.

He opened the wooden door, and Rin's eyes widened.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands.

His red hair held in a high pony tail, his eyes a piercing green, his armor sparkling silver as though it was never tainted with blood, he stood in the doorway with his sword dangling dangerously at his side.

"My fair Lady of the Western Lands," he said with a mock bow, "It seems as though your mate isn't here to protect you."

Rin froze as he walked up to her, and his hand rose up and down against her cheek.

"How sad…"

Rin gripped her dress tightly, knowing he wasn't here to be nice.

"My, my," the Eastern King said, his gaze taking in her pregnant stomach, "It seems an heir to the throne is on the way…" he raised his sword from his sheath, "We can't have that, now can we?"

The shining metal of the sword shone in her eyes as he raised the sword higher and higher…

…and then brought it down…

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: Only one or two more chapters to go folks!

Sabbi: Don't worry, we'll kill her if she doesn't update soon.

Corey: Can I use squirrels?

Sabbi: I'd use more than that…

Corey: -evil laughter-

Me: -nervous- anyways, if you want a faster way to contact me, see updates, or want to see a real profile of me, go to w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / a n z u 2 ,(just get rid of the spaces)I may be nice and post never-before-seen previews of chapters I haven't posted yet/ or things I will never publish on FFN, so check there often.

Sabbi: Yes, We're on there too! Be our friends!

All: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	9. Rising Hope

Disclaimer: If the world weren't such a bitch, I'd own my own virtual Inuyasha

Me: Please don't yell, or have a fit cause I haven't updated. My life's been a living hell these past few months, so I don't think I can take much criticism. Field hockey preseason sucked so badly, I couldn't move for a full week – my muscles were so tight and sore – let alone climb the stairs to the computer. Then as it moved into September, my parent's decide they want to get a divorce. So now I have to go to court and such, not to mention Field hockey practices and games so late I don't get home 'till like 7, let alone write. My friend's mother just died, another friend of mine died, another was just in a serious car accident, School works gone down the hill, I'm in the hell year of high school (SAT's and NJ HSPA plus mids and finals) I'm PMSing, annoyed at the fact I had to run 2 miles without stopping (which I did regardless of cramps – other days I wouldn't of minded). So everything was written a little bit at a time, and I didn't want to leave you guys for so long so I'm posting all I have.

Sabbit: Poor Anzu…that was a lot.

Me: Cha. (I've begun the habit of saying "Cha" instead of "Ya")

Corey: You should have some chocolate milk…

Me: Yes, yes I should. So you read while I get some coco.

* * *

Time slowly ticks away, leaving all in a desperate situation. Minutes slip through one's fingers like honey is drained from one's hand. Can a force greater than any faith or hope break through all impossibility and crush every doubt ever to cross a mind?

* * *

A loud scream erupted from the castle. Its cry pierced through the cold stony walls and traveled across the battlefield where Kagome and Inuyasha fought vainly to keep the Eastern soldiers at bay. But through the large commotion, a single scream is hard to hear for a human and hanyou…but not for a youkai.

Rin clutched her shoulder as she struggled to maneuver around the room. Blood darkened where her hand clutched strongly trying to ease the pain ripping at her from beneath where she grasped. The stain grew rapidly from under her finger tips, its deep rouge spreading as it gushed with every heart beat. The Lord of the Eastern Lands laughed maniacally at her struggle as she curled up in a corner, her eyes tearing from the anguish and hurt of what might become of her and her baby.

"Why must you make this so difficult?" he taunted while walking slowly up to her, "If you keep avoiding me then _you're_ going to get hurt along with the child. How can I keep you if you're dead?"

Rin mustered all her courage to throw back a glare, "Leave me alone."

Again he laughed and paused in his notions as she began to tremble.

"My dear, I would if I could. Trust me, it hurts to know such a beauty like you to now have a slash on her perfect shoulder and not on her stomach."

His lips curled into a wicked smile, "Besides, you are to be my trophy for defeating the Western Lord. I can't kill my prize now can I? I am here only for the death of your child."

He sauntered over to her, his sword dripping blood from its sharp edge and onto the floor.

"Now stay still." he growled as he raised his sword once more.

Rin moved by reflexes only a mother could have as she scrambled out of the corner to the other side of the room. The sword came down again, this time scraping her arm. Rin scampered to the door, pulling frantically on the locked doors. A wave of despair washed over Rin as she realized there was no way out.

"Why not just give up, dear lady?"

He moved quickly and grasped her hand from the door.

"It's futile that you run from me. Now hold still so I can kill the only child of the late Sesshomaru!"

A cold voice filled with rage entered the room.

"Yes, it seems I am a bit late…"

Rin's eyes flew to the window trying to desperately find what her heart throbbed for.

There in her window pain, with eyes a sharp red and piercing blue stood someone she thought she'd never see again. His fangs peeked out from under his lips that had formed an enraged scowl, and a deep growl rumbled from his throat that sent a visible shiver down the Eastern Lord's spine.

More tears fell from Rin's eyes as he turned towards her. There he was; the love of her life, the throb of her heart. He was expressionless as always, cold and unforgiving. Even as he stepped from his perch on the sill and went to see her wounds, his emotions seemed to drown in an expressionless anger.

"Rin," he ordered, "Cover your eyes and ears."

She silently obeyed, tears still dripping down in happiness. They could celebrate later, after the Eastern Lord was gone from her sight.

The Eastern Lord was too shocked to react when a clawed hand bit into his neck, making blood drip from his throat.

The red-haired Lord gasped for the breath that he could not draw as his hands scratched vainly at the iron grip wrapped around his throat.

"Enjoy hell." snarled Sesshomaru as he gave a final squeeze, ripping his head from his neck. His head rolled across the floor trailing blood across the carpet. The head's expression was still giving Sesshomaru a surprised look through its lifeless eyes when he dropped the body on top of it and bent down to Rin.

Rin's eyes opened hesitantly, almost fearing that he wouldn't be there if she looked.

A gentle touch of the lips and Rin knew it was real.

He knelt there, his face near hers. His eyes lost that murderous look, and his rage had subsided to give way to a tint of guilt. He spoke softly to her, as though trying to soothe her.

"I never, ever, break a sworn promise."

* * *

Kagome's breathing grew ragged as she continued to shoot arrows at the roaring onslaught of enemies. One after another they flew from her hands emitting their fiery miko energy into the large army of demons. From up on her perch on the castle, she was supplied arrows and she pushed herself to the brink of her ability. She wanted to take a breather, to rest for just a moment, to have a gulp of water; but she was never the type to quit. She was focused, her eyes spotting her prey quickly, her aching arms moving out of reflex. Sweat fell from her forehead burning her eyes, her sleeve wet from removing the moisture from her face so many times. Her stomach pulsed in protest, and she put a hand to reassure it. Help would come soon…she hoped.

Inuyasha dripped with blood that was not his own, his sword's red drip increasing with every slash. He panted heavily, exhausted. He must have killed hundreds, but they just didn't seem to have an end. Sesshomaru's army was tough, but they had retreated many yards back. Inuyasha made a silent plea to a greater power to send help, to get Miroku to join them, anything to lessen the load. Not that he was complaining…oh no, never. It would…just be more enjoyable if he didn't have to worry about being the only competent fighter on the scene. His gaze flew to the castle for a brief moment, trying to find Kagome amongst the crowd. He spotted a glimpse of her, her face tight with concentration, but then pulled his eyes back forward as he faced another foe.

* * *

A loud snarl curled its way over the battlefield, rumbling down from the castle. Everyone paused, their cries silenced as an imposing figure stood at the tip of the tallest tower overlooking the massacre beneath him. Blood still dripped from his poisonous claws, and his eyes still had a murderous look about him. His whip was coiled in his hand at the ready to kill anything that remained. On his lips curled a smile of promised revenge.

"Now die."

He ran down the side of the tower, his whip trailing behind him as his speed steadily increased. He blazed across the ground, his lashes unseen as they fell by the tens dead to the hard earth. The army, recognizing the massacre of their fellows, began to retreat. They ran in blind fear from the enraged demon lord as he slew all that was in his path. But their retreat was in vain as every single one fell in a matter of minutes to the growing pool of blood that bathed the vast fields in front of his castle.

With the last skull crushed beneath his foot and his clothes still pearly white, he turned to Inuyasha whose stare contained a mixture of surprise, a tint of relief, but mostly anger.

"You know I had it all under control."

Sesshomaru gave a cold blank stare and ignored the arrival of the miko who sprinted to them from the castle.

"Sesshomaru! We had heard you died! You've got to go see Rin right away!"

"She's already aware of that ridiculous rumor being false." He strode past them, his tail trailing behind him, "Don't over-stay your welcome."

"That's it!" roared Inuyasha waving his sword in his hand carelessly, "I go through all this for your mate, I risk my life, Kagome's life, and no 'thank you'!" He charged at Sesshomaru, blood still dripping from its blade. He held his hands over his head to bring down, using all the strength gathered in frustration.

"NOW-"

"SIT!"

"WHAT? NO!"

-Fwap-

Sesshomaru kept walking, never even glancing behind him, stepping nonchalantly over the dead bodies that lay in a growing pool of blood; his steps leading him into his domineering castle, far out of sight from the growling Inuyasha.

"Damnit Kagome!" growled Inuyasha after spitting out dirt, "WHY?"

Kagome put a hand to her head, covering her eyes. Her body shook and a stifled gasp came sharply from her exhausted body.

"He's alive, good." She mumbled as she fell to her knees, "Now Rin won't be alone, and we can go back home…to…home…Souta…Mom…Grandpa."

Inuyasha tilted her head curiously at her, trying to see underneath her bangs. The earth below her began to dampen.

Exhaustion can do things to one's body - especially a pregnant one, and Kagome's mind began to reel. All this fighting, all this sadness and family…she wanted to see her own. It hurt to not be near them after such a close brush with death.

"Inuyasha…can you take me home please?"

Feeling the command lift with his anger evaporating, thoughts of anything else left behind, Inuyasha sat beside the distressed girl. He felt his arms move instinctively around her, comforting her as she snuggled close into his body.

"Sure Kagome, anything."

* * *

Inuyasha carried his mate close in his arms as he traveled down the bone-eaters well. She had fallen asleep on the way, and he tried not to wake her.

Out on the other side, it was cold. Autumn was beginning it's decent onto the city, and the hanyou's breath gave out white clouds of heat. In his arms, he held Kagome close; her heartbeat pulsing against his chest, sharing her warmth with him unbeknownst to her exhausted body.

He leapt onto her window and nudged the pane open with his shoulder. The heat was welcoming, and even the dark room seemed to greet him with familiarity. He placed her gently on the bed, covering her with her comforter.

He sat in his usual position, directly across from her so he could watch her, sword held against the inside of his leg and shoulder. His golden eyes were about to close when they snapped open like he'd forgotten something. Quietly he got up and gave a quick kiss atop her forehead before he sat back down and sank quickly into sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that shone through her window. She looked around from the comfort of her bed and smiled.

She was home.

The past few days seemed to be a dream, just a blur of her imagination. She placed a hand on her stomach, and began to massage it gently. Was it true, a baby? She'd have to get a more modern test. The thing was, she was excited…and Inuyasha seemed to be too.

"Good morning."

Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha, his haori still stained with blood, sitting peacefully next to her.

"'Morning." she replied sleepily.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay, you?"

"Okay."

Her eyes wandered to her alarm clock, and widened when she saw it was two in the afternoon. She couldn't waste a day as beautiful as the one outside her window…especially not with her secret she had to tell her family…

…oh shit. She had to tell her family.

"Inuyasha…how am I going to tell mom about…us?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how am I going to tell my mom I'm pregnant?"

He sat back for a moment, his mouth moving to one side as he thought.

"Kagome, you're twenty years old, I don't think it's as taboo as you're making it to be. They're probably expecting it."

"But…but…but…."

"Just tell her!"

"I'm not good at these topics!"

The miko reluctantly forced herself out of the warmth of her bed and opened one of her drawers. After digging for a while, she grabbed a pair of men's khaki's and a red button down shirt and tossed them playfully at the hanyou. She'd started keeping a stash of men's clothes in her closet a few years ago, and it's come in handy more times than she'd like to count.

"You definitely can't let my mother see that bloodstained, wear those."

The inu held them out before him, sniffed them a bit, grumbled a few, and decided it was better not to argue when she was right.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear these clingy future clothes things."

He pulled the haori over his head, followed by the gi, and put them into Kagome's hands who was decently looking away.

"I'll put these in the wash."

"Don't bother, it mends and cleans itself."

After remembering she'd realized that a few years ago, she put them in the back of her closet while he changed, and picked out her own outfit.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to change in the closet, so don't you dare think about coming in here."

The hanyou snorted.

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Kagome felt her face burn, 'Oh yeah…'

"Just don't look."

"Okay, okay, I won't look."

* * *

Several outfits later, she'd finally talked Inuyasha into letting her leave the house in a pleated jeans skirt, brown shirt and boots.

They walked side by side, the inu's eyes glaring at every male's eyes that even dared to wander.

"What are we doing again?" he asked grumpily. Did she_ have _to wear a skirt? It was tiring to keep all these eyes away…not that he minded…it…was…just…Feh!

"We are going grocery shopping." She stopped at a large pile of pumpkins and squash piled inside a cardboard box along the sidewalk.

She picked up a small squash and rotated it in her hands…

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

…and it splattered all over the floor. She groaned as her three closest friend came bounding up to her, conspicuous looks glaring towards the tall male next to her.

'I should really straighten them out about Inuyasha before I tell them I'm pregnant with his kid.' She groaned as she turned to greet her friends.

* * *

Me: wow that took an extremely long time to write. It's actually 2 pages longer than what I was going to end it with, but I figured I owed it to you guys. I'll try to write more often, but I've been focusing more on a certain guy these past few weeks. We'll see.

Sabbi: So this chapter's her Holiday gift to you.

Corey: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And don't forget Fudge monkeys!


End file.
